


Hypnagogia

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Christmas, M/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnagogia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



John's head snapped backward every time he'd awoke briefly from his slumber. He'd worked double shifts at the clinic, two co-workers calling in 'sick' at the last minute. He felt awful, but Sherlock's violin was so soothing…

 

John stirred. The flat was dark, but he could make out Sherlock's outline. "Christ, Sherlock. I'm sorry—"

"Happy Christmas." Sherlock took up his violin and began a quiet melody.

When John leaned back into the sofa, he noticed that his shoes had been taken off, a blanket put over him and a pillow was under his head. John yawned, "Happy Christmas, Sherlock."


End file.
